


We Are a Hurricane

by TereziMakara



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Rare Male Slash Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Upon landing in Hokanniemi, Lance flirts up a storm! For once, it actually gets him somewhere.





	We Are a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Created for the Rare Male Slash Exchange!

__

_Are you worth your weight in gold?_  
_'Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone_  
_Hey stranger, I want ya to catch me like a cold_  
_You and God both got the guns_  
_When you shoot I think I'd duck_  
  
_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free_  
_We said no more war, no more clothes,_  
_Give me peace_  
  
_Oh kiss me!_

**Author's Note:**

> ^ (I feel like those lyrics are a good example of Lance's flirting, haha!)
> 
> Wow, this was fun! Both series' styles are really different, and trying to tie both of them into my own while still reflecting some of the originals' was interesting, was fun! I think I did okay, haha. I also tried my hand at a simple background, for once! I think I did okay with that too.  
> Hope you like this!
> 
> Title and lyrics from _Hurricane_ by Panic! at the Disco.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/164194840846/upon-landing-in-hokanniemi-lance-flirts-up-a)


End file.
